The Magic Act
This is the fifth episode of Ben 10: The Alien Generation by AustralianFan. Previously on The Alien Generation Azmuth and Paradox discovered tears in space-time. Plot Ben is bed taking his last midday summer nap, when Grandpa Max comes in and turns on the TV, waking Ben up. Ben sees that on the news, Hex is terrorising downtown Bellwood, wreaking absolute havoc. Ben tries for Fasttrack, but gets XLR8. XLR8 speeds over to the scene and confronts Hex. He dodges some mana blasts, and tries for Terraspin, and gets Heatblast. Ben comments on getting the candle when dialling up the guy who can put out candles. Heatblast fires fireballs at Hex, which Hex counters with a dousing spell. Heatblast changes into Benmummy and tries to wrap himself around Hex. Hex counters with a limpness spell. Benmummy changes into Swampfire. Ben tries firepower again, but with no success, goes Ultimate. Ultimate Swampfire unleashes a powerful flame which came so fast, the best spell Hex could conjure was one to protect from getting burnt. Meanwhile Eon III has awakened from his suspended animation in a ship floating around Chronia. Eon III checks the ship's database, realising that Eon I is reported dead, perished trying to turn Ben Tennyson into the second Eon. He realises what he must do- seek revenge on the soul that dare resist the Chronian Apocalypse. Ben is trying once again to get to sleep, when he starts having nightmares. In the nightmares, his Ultimatrix doesn't work, and Eon II (the one from the timeline where Eon I had succeeded in his mission) is chasing him through a never ending corridor. Ben's legs have given out. Eon II touches Ben's shoulder. Ben wakes up to Grandpa Max touching his shoulder. Grandpa Max says something weird is going on downtown. He turns on the TV. Theodore Hopeman is reporting that some sort of Spatial Rift has opened, and those who come close are struck by some kind of time acceleration ray. Ben realises that there's only two aliens he knows with time rays- Clockwork, and Eon! Ben changes into Benwolf and leaps off to the site. Benwolf changes into Benvicktor and confronts Eon. Eon explains the complicated story of how there was Eon I, his father, Eon II, the Eon-controlled Ben, and himself, Eon III. Benvicktor changes into Wildvine and attacks Eon III. Eon III tries to destroy Wildvine. Kevin arrives, absorbs his Taedenite sample, Gwen arrives, readies herself, and then Ben changes into Upchuck. Once again, Eon III tries to destroy Ben's alien form. Ben decides he should try someone who is more of a match. Ben changes into Clockwork. Clockwork and Eon are locked in a time-ray battle. Clockwork wins after a short while, and a defeated Eon III causes the Ultimatrix to revert Ben back to normal as it takes a DNA sample. When it is finished, Ben tries out his new form. He then changes into Fasttrack and speeds home. Paradox appears to take Eon away, commenting on how the rifts are starting to pop up everywhere- a very bad sign. Important Stuff Eon's son was defeated. The Space/Time rifts have started. Ben scans, unlocks and uses Eon. Characters Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, Theodore Hopeman, Paradox Villains Hex, Eon Aliens Used XLR8, Heatblast, Benmummy, Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Benwolf, Benvicktor, Wildvine, Upchuck, Clockwork, Eon, Fasttrack Trivia *The rifts will cause Ben to wind up in Zak's Universe (The Secret Saturdays). Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:TAG